The Symphony
by MrSpoonLovesYou
Summary: But...Sometimes, a symphony can change.


_I don't know why I'm writing this, I mean, this was his thing really. I was never any good with words...Unlike him. I guess, I just needed to let it all out._  
_Unlike myself, he could write anything and it would be perfect...to me anyway. He wrote stories, poems, anything. Man, he really had a way with words. I'd always thought he'd become a best selling author, yeah, he was THAT good._  
_He was brilliant, the cleverest person I knew, always knew what to do in a situation. People used to tease him at school, I'd stick up for him though, he didn't deserve the crap they put him through, he was too kind, too gentle, too honest for that. It never stopped him though, he was so strong-willed. He never gave up._  
_I admired him._  
_Everything he did made me smile, even when he just sat there, he was perfect. It sounds silly, but I used to tell him about my days when I hadn't seen him and he'd let me ramble, content to just listen. I'm surprised he didn't get sick of me. I talk WAY too much. When I'd stop, he'd urge me to continue, He told me he liked the sound of my voice. I talk to him for hours and he didn't care. I'd sit with him, well into the night, talking about silly things like 'Who's cooler, Ninjas or Pirates?'._  
_Personally, I prefer pirates..._  
_Heh, sorry, off topic, I guess I just get to into these things a little to much when I think about him, I can't STOP thinking about him. He's the greatest friend I could ever hope to have. _  
_I'd met him on the way to school, well, 'crashed into' is a better phrase to be quite honest. It was a Monday, I never forgot that day and I never will. I find it more important than my own birthday. Yeah it was a Monday in late September._

- 3 -

He rushed towards the school, he'd woken up late and in turn now had to face the wrath of his Science teacher. First day back and he was going to die...Perfect. The boy groaned as he ran to the gate, breathing heavily. Turning the corner sharply, he saw a flash of blue before finding himself sprawled across the concrete...With his legs on top of another body. Pulling his legs up frantically and jumping to his feet, the blonde held a hand out to the other boy that he had half sat on and started to apologise, words spilling from his mouth faster than you could think.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, you see I'm late and Miss Larxene is going to eat me and I'm really sorry!" The boy seated on the ground was amazed to find that the other had said all this in one breath, he took the offered hand, pulling himself up and picking the notebook that he had been carrying from the ground. "Ah, Are you okay?" The shorter boy nodded, smiling slightly at the blonde, "I'm Demyx, I've never seen you around, what's your name?" Demyx said as he looked at the other boy, frowning when he didn't receive a response, the blue haired boy, when seeing the frown, quickly tore open his notebook, pulling a pen from his pocket. Demyx was very confused at this point, until the shorter boy held the notebook up for him to see;  
**  
Zexion.  
**  
"Huh?" Demyx asked, a puzzled frown now graced the teens face, The blue-haired boy pulled the book back, adding something and then putting it back to where Demyx could see it.  
**  
My Name. It's Zexion.**

"OH! I Get it...Uh...Why are you writing everything down?" Again the boy pulled the notebook down, scribbling furiously.  
**  
I'm mute.  
**  
"Oh..." Demyx answered, "Well, It's great to meet you!" he exclaimed, beaming. Zexion smiled back, writing something else down quickly;

**I need to find the science block...  
**  
"I'll show you, I have that too...though Miss Larxene is going to kill me, I'm SO late!" Demyx looked panicked and Zexion chuckled slightly, amused at the way his new friend was now dancing around like a headless chicken. "Come with me" The blonde said, motioning for Zexion to follow. He did so, moving quickly behind the taller boy. When they got to Miss Larxene's room, Demyx blanched, nodding bravely to Zexion as if he was about to go on death row, the other boy rolled his eyes slightly as they entered the classroom.  
Miss Larxene's room was painted a dull white, various scientific instruments were strewn across workbenches and the whole room had a depressing aura. Larxene didn't care. It was her job, in her opinion, to kill students spirits. She was very good at it, no-one crossed Larxene, in fear of a mental breakdown on their part. When she heard the door open, she stopped her lecture to smirk evilly, turning towards the two boys that had just entered what students had now deemed 'Satan's Worst Nightmare'. She glared as she walked over to them,

"Well, well, well. Demyx, late AGAIN. And on the first day as well." Demyx cowered slightly, willing himself to be brave, _She can smell fear, Dem! _He told himself.

"S-sorry, Miss Larxene..." He said shakily, looking at his feet,

"Detention tonight" She told him, Demyx frowned, His dad wouldn't be pleased. "And who are you?" She asked Zexion, He looked up at the woman, ready to write in his notebook, but was interrupted by Demyx's voice,

"Zexion's new, I had to show him to class" He told the blonde woman, she glared again and muttered something,

"Sit down then" The woman said, walking back to the front of the class, carrying on with her lecture about the wonders of science.  
When the boys were seated, Zexion scribbled out a quick thank you to Demyx, the other boy smiled, mouthing 'No problem'.

"What is safer, an Alternating Circuit or a Direct Circuit? Zexion, Do you know?" Larxene asked suddenly, setting her cold gaze upon Zexion, he thought for a moment, "C'mon, we don't have all day!" She exclaimed, Zexion hurried to write an answer down in his notepad, the woman with the bug like hair scowled, she wanted a quick answer, this boy seemed to be ignoring her. "I've never met such rude people. How dare you ignore me, that's a det--"

"He can't speak!" Demyx piped up and the blondes glare was directed at him, he shrunk back a little in his seat,  
"Did I ask you?" The blonde teen shook his head, "Didn't think so. Zexion, detention, tonight." She stalked back to her desk, "I do not tolerate rudeness in my class." She told the group, the class was silent, amazed that Demyx was the one who had spoken out of turn in Larxene's class. Scowling, Larxene carried on with the lesson, glaring at the teenagers in the room.  
Demyx saw the pad being pushed towards him,  
**  
Thank you, Demyx.  
**  
Smiling, the blonde shook his head,

"It was no problem. Not that Larxene listened" He told the boy, Zexion sighed slightly,  
**  
No, but thank you anyway.  
**  
People rarely stood up for Zexion, he was glad to have found a friend in Demyx.

- 3 -

_That was the day we met, It was also the first time I'd attempted to even speak in Larxene's class. But Zex was worth the detention. I saw him in class a lot, but the teachers were strict and didn't let Zexion to use his notebook for anything other than taking notes from the lesson. And he seemed to disappear at Break and Lunch. Then he wasn't in school for a couple of weeks, I didn't get to ask him about it though. The next time I actually saw him properly was a weekend in early March. I'd gone to the beach for a stroll, I loved to watch the water, just sit there and admire the view. No worries, No troubles, just simplicity. I loved it, I always went to the beach and I still do, I just sit there and talk to him. I sit and I tell him about how my life is and what I've been doing lately._  
_Anyway, I'd gone that day, simply out of boredom. And that's when I saw him again._

- 3 -

Demyx walked silently down the sand, the gentle sound of the waves slapping against the shore calming him. It was soothing, It made him want to go to sleep. He hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, brushing a strand of straw coloured hair out of his face. He sat down on the wall that acted as a sea defence and sighed. He missed his mother. She had died a year ago, in child birth, leaving him and his father distraught. His mother always knew what to say and she loved her husband and son dearly, Demyx's baby sister had died along with his mother. Demyx wiped a tear away as he hummed the last part of the melody, looking out at the horizon. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and jumped, he almost fell off the wall, but managed to catch himself. He turned to see a blue haired boy, one eye covered, smiling at him,

"Oh...Hi Zexion, you scared me!" Demyx chuckled, The shorter teen brushed his hair away from his face slightly, only for it to fall back into the exact same place and sat down beside the blonde. He took his notebook from under his arm and brandished the pencil.

**Hello. Sorry I scared you.  
**  
"It's okay, Where have you been?" Demyx asked, the blue haired teen shrugged,  
**Nowhere special.  
**  
Demyx nodded, simply enjoying the view, until Zexion tapped his shoulder again.  
**  
What were you humming?  
**  
"Uh, Just a lullaby, my mum used to sing to me when I was a kid..." He told the boy, "The beach reminds me of her, she loved coming here...She collected shells as well" Zexion nodded, following Demyx's gaze out towards the ocean, it really was beautiful. Demyx started to hum another song, then began to sing the lyrics quietly, his lips turned into a soft smile. Zexion listened intently, loving the sound that was leaving Demyx's lips.  
**  
It's beautiful.  
**  
"What is?" Demyx asked, after looking at the pad Zexion held out, Zexion blushed slightly and smiled,  
**  
The ocean...and your singing...  
**  
"Oh..." Now it was Demyx's turn to blush, he looked away slightly, his cheeks were burning, no-one had ever called his voice beautiful before...  
The pair sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the sunset, the pinks and oranges melting down towards the ocean. Zexion sighed, Demyx noticed and turned to the other boy, raising a blonde eyebrow,  
**  
I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Bye Demyx.  
**  
"Okay...I'll see you soon, yeah?" The other boy nodded then stood still for a moment, as if contemplating something, then turned to Demyx again.

**Do you want to come to my house?  
**  
Demyx nodded almost immediately, beaming "That'd be great!" He said, getting up from the wall and following Zexion to his home.

- 3 -

_He lived in a house overlooking the sea, on a large hill. It was amazing, big too. It had grey bricks and a trellis with ivy crawling up it at the front. I loved it the minute i saw it. He'd laughed when he had seen my awestruck look. I'd have loved to live there, me and my dad lived in a flat in the more crowded part of town. I still come by once in a while, just to look at it._  
_Yeah, It's THAT nice._  
_I was really glad he'd invited me over. I met his mum, she was a lovely woman. She had long brown hair, but I could tell Zexion had got his eyes from her, they were an amethyst colour. She'd bombarded him with questions when we entered, he just held out his pad with a blush and told her he was fine. I see his mum sometimes, when I'm out and about, she greets me with a hug each time. We talked for ages, about school and stuff. I went round almost everyday after that, to see Zex and to eat some of his mothers home-made cookies. I'd read his stories too. And his poems, They were all in another notebook, this one under lock and key. Apparently I was the only one who was able to read his creations. It was rather flattering. They really were amazing, so was he._  
_It was a couple of weeks later that he decided he wanted to tell me._

- 3 -

Two boys were sitting on the floor in a dark blue bedroom. Demyx sat cross legged in front of the other boy, smiling as he ranted about sea creatures,

"I'm really jealous, Zexy." He told the other boy, changing the subject abruptly, "You live in front of the beach! You're so lucky!" Zexion smiled, writing on his note pad again,  
**  
You really love the ocean, don't you?  
**  
"Yeah, I just love the peace and quiet...And it inspires me" Demyx answered, picking a loose thread from his trousers,  
**  
Inspires you?  
**  
"I'm a musician." Demyx said, "Well, an aspiring one" He laughed slightly, Zexion nodded,  
**  
That's great, can I hear your music sometime?  
**  
This caused Demyx to blush red,

"Uh...I'm not very good, really, I...Well, If you want to I guess" Demyx answered finally, looking at his feet, Zexion wrote his thank you down. Demyx was now very nervous, something the blue haired boy didn't know, was that the blonde was harbouring a large crush on the smaller boy. It was something that he didn't intend for Zexion to find out either. They sat in silence as Demyx tried to control his blush, he jumped when the pad was offered to him, he read the single line on the paper.  
**  
Can I tell you something?  
**  
"Sure, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." Demyx answered finally looking up at the blue haired teen. Zexion seemed to gulp slightly, then took the pad from Demyx, scribbling something down.  
**  
You wanted to know...Why I haven't been in school?  
**  
Demyx nodded and Zexion wrote some more, it took his a couple of minutes, until he had finished. When Demyx first looked,all he saw was the paper that was littered with scribbled out words and a messy scrawl that didn't look like Zexion's handwriting.

**I...I go to the hospital. I was really ill a while back. It was a...cancer, in my throat...They had to take away my voice box, that's why I'm mute. They have to check up on me, they cant be sure it wont come back. I don't like to talk about it, I'm scared. But...I wanted you to know.  
**  
Zexion had a small frown on his face, and a pinkish tinge on his cheeks, Demyx re-read the lines on the paper and his heart seemed to crack.

"I-I'm sorry..." Demyx said, a sad look on his face, "Don't be afraid, I...I'm here, If you need anyone to talk to..." He trailed off at the last part and Zexion smiled sadly,  
**  
Thanks. **

- 3 -

_He was scared, that's all. He'd become my best friend and I didn't want anything to happen to him, so I became scared as well. We became closer, after he told me. We spent school days together, he wouldn't disappear now. I'd spend my breaks in the library with him, after he revealed that he loved reading just as much as writing. According to him, I was the only one who knew about his condition, apparently, apart from his mum of course. The school only knew he went to the hospital, they didn't know why._  
_Sometimes, I wished the people at school DID know. They picked on him. The kids at the school. Just because he couldn't speak. I always stuck up for him though. He never asked why. He'd just tell me thanks and we'd go to next class. I didn't end up playing music to him for a long time, I guess we just forgot about that part of the conversation. Well, I did anyway, I don't think he did though...Not completely. I wrote a song for him, he didn't get to hear it all though...It was too late._  
_I guess I became panicky after his revelation. As I said, I didn't want anything to happen to my best friend._  
_Then I got a call, just before Christmas break, from Zexion's mother. He had been away for about two weeks. I was a bit shocked, to be honest. I couldn't remember giving Zexion my home number._  
_She was frantic on the phone, I had to wait for her to calm down before I understood what the poor woman was actually saying._

- 3 -

The only sound that could be heard, was the gentle strumming of a guitar. A beautiful tune rang through the room, escaping to grace other listeners ears. Demyx sat quietly, eyes closed, humming softly along with the melody. His fingers danced over the strings of the instrument, he was content to just sit there, listening to his musical creation.  
A shrill beeping from the phone broke his concentration, making the blonde jump. Setting the guitar back onto it's stand, he stood and took the phone from the cradle, pressing the talk button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Demyx? Oh thank lord it's you!" _Demyx struggled for a moment, trying to recall where he had heard that voice before, when suddenly, it clicked,

"Mrs Tsushima?" Demyx asked, wondering why Zexion's mother had called him. The woman spoke hurriedly into the ear piece, Demyx had to cut in, "I'm sorry, What?" he asked, the woman spoke again, albeit slower.

_"Demyx, It's Zexion. He's in the hospital, he wants to speak to you apparently. He...He's really sick Demyx" _The mulleted boys eyes widened at her words_. _"_Come here, Demyx. Please?_" Demyx nodded, then realising the woman couldn't see him, he spoke quietly down the speaker,

"I'm coming" He said, before putting the phone back on the cradle.

**--**

It had taken him the best part of twenty minutes to get to the hospital on foot. And that was when he was running. Finally reaching the hospital, he went over to the reception desk, where a young girl lazily played with her hair,

"I'm looking for Zexion Tsushimia" He told her, she nodded over to a set of doors and Demyx all but sprinted to them, pushing them open. He was relieved to see Mrs Tsushimia waiting for him, she pulled the teen into a hug. Demyx noticed the tears in her eyes and the worry etched into her features. She explained to the blonde her sons situation.

He was about to die.

Demyx Choked, looking at the older woman in horror. He couldn't get words to come out of his mouth,

"I'm glad you came, Demyx" She said, when she pulled away, she then ushered the blonde to a room to the left of the pair "He wants to see you" she said, closing the door behind the blonde.

- 3 -

_I almost cried when I saw him first._

- 3 -

Holding up the blue pad that he had not been seen without for two years, Zexion smiled weakly at the boy who had just entered the room,

**Hey, Demyx.**

The boy lay in a small hospital bed. The blue sheets wrapped around his torso. Wires and tubes surrounded him, giving Demyx the shivers. He walked over to the bed, willing the tears not to fall.

"Hey, Zexy" He said quietly, sitting on a chair that he assumed Mrs Tsushima had pulled up.

- 3 -

_He looked so tired, he had black circles around his eyes, It was...Scary to see him like that. His Mum said they didn't know how long he had left. Zexion was calm though, like always. I talked to him like normal, even though I wanted to cry. Zexion didn't deserve this._

- 3 -

**You never did play me that music.**

Demyx shook his head, "I didn't did I?" Smiling slightly "I'd play now, but I don't have my guitar, I kind of rushed here" He laughed sadly,

**Sing.**

"W-what?" Demyx stuttered, Zexion just showed him the pad again,"I...I Cant..." He said, blushing slightly, Zexion wrote something down, offering the pad to Demyx,

**Please?**

Demyx paused and thought about it for a moment. After a couple of minutes, he came to a decision.

- 3 -

_I wanted to make him happy._

- 3 -

"_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away  
_"_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there are so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know" _Zexion had closed his eyes, listening to the soft voice that carried through the room, He didn't need music. His voice was enough to make Zexion smile.

"_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's Just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_" Demyx was now the one who closed his eyes, feeling the tears prickling at his eyelids. He took hold of Zexion's hand gently, carrying on with his gentle melody.

"_If you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_" Demyx felt a tear run down his cheek, he used the hand that wasn't on Zexion's to ferociously wipe it away, He needed to be strong.

"_If only I could find the answer to take it all away" _Zexion smiled, the first real smile he had had on his face for days, opening his eyes, he stared at the blonde, who had continued to sing the song. The blonde squeezed the other teens hand slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks and opened his eyes. "_I wish I could save you_."

**Thank you. I...Guess I just wanted to see you before...You know.**

"Don't say that..." Demyx said forlornly "You're like a symphony, you don't need words." He said, his musical knowledge aiding his explanation, "But...Sometimes, a symphony can change" Zexion chuckled, giving the blonde another sad smile,  
**  
Not this one. **He wrote.

More tears ran down Demyx face as he squeezed the blue-haired boys hand.

"I'll miss you, Zex" He spoke, his voice cracking,

**I'll miss you too.**

- 3 -

_It took two days. I spent them both by his bedside. Just talking to him...I still talk to him. I loved him, I know that now, but it was too late to tell him._

_I wish I had._

_I miss our random chats, I miss his presence, his kindness. I miss Zexion._

_He meant the world to me, My best friend. Zexion Tsushimia._

_My Symphony._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dude, that was hard to write. I don't think It was any good...But yeah. Um, this is for my friend Rhubarb. It was her plot, I just wrote it, cause apparently, she cant write...  
She scares me sometimes, she tells everyone Zexion isn't dead and then goes and kills him off in a Fanfic. Some people. XD  
Uh...Yeah,**  
DISCLAIMER: **The song is 'Save You' by Simple Plan, I do not own it, neither do I own Demyx or Zexion, they belong to Square Enix and Disney. Seriously, If I owned any of it, would I be writing this?  
Read and review, if you think it's any good...Um...That's it I think, Special Shout out to Rhubarb, I would tell you to go read her stuff, but she hasn't got any XP  
Thanks For Reading!


End file.
